Previous similar free-piston engines have output gas from their combustion chamber at the end of the expansion stroke and utilizes supercharging to force gas into the combustion chamber against the output pressure in a conventional two-stroke cycle. These engines have also generally required a separate bounce chamber to rebound the piston at the end of the stroke. The need of supercharging and bounce chamber have added significantly to the complexity of these engines.